


What’d You Wish For?

by thelosersparty



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Internal Conflict, M/M, No Dialogue, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersparty/pseuds/thelosersparty
Summary: an insightful look inside Cyrus's mind when he was at the wishing well





	What’d You Wish For?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a scene from 2x10 "A Good Hair Day"

Cyrus couldn’t stand another second of Buffy and Jonah playing tug of war. Although, he will admit Jonah’s concentration face was extremely adorable. He decided to get up and wander around. He passed a bunch of colorful streamers which hosted a joust battle, ladies dancing in their clogs, and a couple food stands. “Living in medieval times must be much more exciting than the 21st century,” he thought. He took in the sights around him and sighed pleasantly. He strolled a little longer. Eventually, he got tired of walking and ended up on a bench next to the restrooms. He was so bored by now that he considered going even if he already went before they got to the fair.

He scanned his surroundings one more time in search for something, but he didn’t know what. His eyes landed on a wishing well a couple steps across from where he was sitting. He patted his costume for extra change. No luck. His curiosity led him over to it anyways. He looked down to find a quarter hidden in the grass. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He felt guilty for taking someone’s wish but knew he was in desperate need of one himself. He was skeptical about whether or not wishes actually did come true. There was a possibility that he could just be wasting his money, but he figured if people always threw their coins into these things there must be some sort of magic behind it. He had his chin between his pointer finger and thumb and mulled over everything he could possibly wish for with utmost seriousness.

He could wish for a new cardigan- one that would last him a long time and would keep him warm when the rest of the world was cold. He could wish to finally figure out what he's going to be when he grows up. He knows he's only 13 years old and has plenty of time to figure things out, but he'd prefer to have a security blanket. He could wish for a quiet household where he's not having his every single move analyzed. He could safely wish for all of his friends to be happy. None of those things felt right enough to wish for. He might as well go back to Buffy and Jonah. They should be done with their frivolous competition by now.

He was about to leave when a single name continued to drift in and out of his mind: "Jonah." He turned back with melancholy on his face. The name that once filled him with joy, caused his heart to beat faster, and made him feel light enough that he could float up towards the sky now made him sink to the ground with sorrow. A couple attendants that passed gave him strange looks and offerings of concern. He casually reassured them that he wasn't dying, at least not on the outside. He got up and looked down at the open black hole under the bucket with the quarter still in his hand. That's a long drop. 

He could wish for any of those things, but what he really wanted was to escape from the harsh reality of never being able to actually be with Jonah. He was willing to let Andi have him for as long as she could. He'd go the rest of his life without telling her the truth. It was torture watching their relationship slowly develop. He’d do it if he had to. Despite this, he was tired of being on the outskirts whenever they hung out. It was all because he was afraid of sharing his feelings. He knew that if he did, he'd be relieved from some of this pain and agony. He just couldn't. It wasn't something he was ready to do. What would he have to brace himself for as a result of admitting that he liked Jonah? Rejection? Humiliation? Isolation from the people that mean the most to him? He didn't want to find out at least not yet. He had to deal with the heartache as long as Jonah and Andi were together. Whenever they fought due to lack of proper communication, it was easy to hope that they wouldn't be anymore. 

He needed to dream. It was the only way he could cope. He wanted to imagine that he and Jonah would end up together. They'd be able to take long walks in the park, hand in hand. They'd talk about the universe and everything inside. He'd cheer Jonah on during a game of Ultimate like he usually does except he'd be able to support him as his boyfriend. After the Space Otters won a game, he'd hand out refreshments for the team and wrap his arms around him in complete admiration. He'd undoubtedly stay with Jonah until the end of his days if only he’d let him.

He looked up towards the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set. A subtle mist of orange and blue peeked out of the horizon. His feet were starting to get tired. He knew he'd have to go back and get them soon. Leaving seemed like an unnecessary burden, but he supposed all good things must come to an end. He was aware that his desires were pretty long winded, so he decided to keep it simple. He closed his eyes, tossed the quarter into the awaiting abyss and wished for Jonah. He heard the immediate plop of it hitting the water. If anyone asked, he would've claimed it sounded louder to him than it usually would considering his vulnerable state. However, he didn't have any regrets. Yeah, he wished for Jonah.

**Author's Note:**

> tried to make it short and sweet my peeps


End file.
